


Pull Me Closer

by lilyweiss



Series: Comfort me [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cohabitation, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyweiss/pseuds/lilyweiss
Summary: I just wanted to write some fluff. I hope you enjoy it^u^





	Pull Me Closer

Ominous clouds brimmed to overcast the sky, occasionally letting thunder rumble in the relentless pit-a-pats. It finally began to chuck it down as the last cracking boom felt in Kotori’s skin to cause her to wake up on her bed.

She was trembling over the severe sound another side of the window, adrenaline rushing her veins. She cast the bed sheets aside vigorously and found the nearest clothing material on the ground to cover the chillness her body has been feeling. In fact, the room was hardly seen in the darkness creeping up, yet she could find a cardigan to swing around her shoulders. She paced to the window ledge to watch the rainy madness dancing on the misty glass, she then flung herself into the nebulous sighting.

Her mind drifted to a few hours ago when she and her girlfriend had physically bonded after they decided to retire the day for themselves.

Hands brushing each other’s skins ever so gently that the lust had yet to kick in minds.

Fingers entangled in the mass of hair like a show of battle for dominance.

Venturing over curved bodies in the persistent exploration as hands entirely traveled very smoothly.

Softly marked sensitive spots that would later need to be covered.

Kissing her lips was a sweet addiction and true passion within the frame of entrancement. She was at ease whenever she kissed Umi’s lips.

‘’Ko...to...ri?’’ A very sleepy voice permeated the air, just like a prelude to a new song to Kotori’s ears in her frightened state.

Kotori glanced over her bed and spotted the half-sleepy girl. She felt her worries loose their keen fear. Thanks to the occasional lightning flashes coming from the window, Kotori could see Umi rubbed the sleep in her eyes in a very cute way. Her heart filled with warmth.

‘’Umi-chan,’’ Kotori muttered under her breath, wanting to be careful about the level of her voice.

‘’D-Did I wake you up?’’ she stammered out.

Umi stood up and fumbled towards Kotori at a moment’s notice.

Kotori was just shivering even her breath hissed for every thunderclap, and Umi could feel it in her nerves even if she didn't see it yet.

Another boom and Kotori panicked on the chair until she felt the hands enfolding her body very tightly as if shielding the most precious gem for any possible incursion. Kotori blushed profusely, her breath taken away in the second Umi rested her head on her shoulder and got much closer to her this time.

“Don't worry, I'm here.”

A velvety whisper hovered her ear reassuringly, Kotori’s heart skipped a beat momentarily. She forgot the tremendous uproar outside while loosening the restraint her tense body has been kept under.

Kotori tried in vain to brush it off with a forced smile, ‘’I...am just a bit scared… Maybe watching outside would help but-’’

This time was a tad bolder than expected, it would be expected Umi to spontaneously combust at this moment yet she just turned back to meet Kotori’s eyes.

The golden, innocuous orbs glimmering in the dim light manifested themselves as a dream, Umi just caressed her face with her thumb.

‘’U-Umi-chan…’’Kotori held her wrist and slowly drawn to this soft sensation. Umi deepened her gaze on her and felt the warmth seeping between her fingers. Kotori’s face stained another shade of red.

‘’I love you,’’ Umi said in a very serene tone that the shivering finally came to a halt. A minute passed and Umi couldn’t help but cup her puffy cheeks, which the latter only chirped in return (///８///)

Umi surely succumbed to unraveling this side of her and her reaction. Her body was draped over the other girl, with hands engulfing her whole body and Umi’s head securely nestled in the crook of her neck.

‘’I love you too and thank you Umi-chan. I’m glad you’re here for me,’’ Kotori softly glanced down at her. This time she palmed her face and kissed her on the lips.

A sweet taste in the mouth. This was definitely her favorite dessert at night.

After several breathless moments, they broke apart and stared at each other with glowing blushing on their faces. They smiled together as their hands were on each other again before Kotori sneezed.

‘’Let’s put on some clothes before we catch a cold,’’ Umi said and dragged Kotori into their bed again.

It seemed the scattered shower has finally gone with the dejected mood all along.

 

**Author's Note:**

> btw i got the idea from my tumblr post jahajjsk:  
> https://umikichi7.tumblr.com/post/184711561813/umi-i-can-hold-the-whole-world-in-my


End file.
